yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Mila Babicheva
'Mila Babicheva '(Russian: Мила Бабичева; Japanese: ミラ・バビチェヴァ, Mira Babichevua) is a ladies' singles skater. Background Mila is a student of Yakov Feltsman with rink mates Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi Popovich, and Victor Nikiforov. Mila is currently ranked third in international Ladies' Singles''Yuri on Ice!!!Official Website Character Profiles, above Sara Crispino. It was revealed that Mila was dating an ice hockey player before the start of the series, but they broke up sometime before episode 4.''Yuri!!! On Ice '' Episode 4 Appearance Mila is a fairly tall young woman with short, wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She often wears pink lip gloss. Despite her petite frame, Mila is shown to be very strong, able to lift Yuri above her head. She is usually seen wearing her practice outfit, which consists of a long-sleeved black shirt that bares her midriff, black pants, and pink gloves. Personality Mila is fun to be around and has quite a sense of humor. She likes to tease Yuri, and also makes fun of Georgi while watching his short program. Mila is also a caring person, paying attention to the well-being of her rink mates. However, she is a force to be reckoned with when provoked, as Yuri mentions that Mila had beaten up her ex-boyfriend when she discovered that he was cheating on her.''Yuri!!! On Ice '' Episode 4 Relationships Yuri Plisetsky Mila and Yuri seem to have a casual but close relationship. She treats him as one would a younger brother, teasing him constantly but also offering support when needed. Yuri sometimes refers to Mila as "grandma" (or "old hag" in the English dub). Despite often being annoyed by Mila, Yuri is quite trusting of her and is willing to follow her guidance. Georgi Popovich Mila and Georgi are rink mates under Yakov's supervision. They sit together in the audience during the Rostelecom Cup. She knows quite a lot about Georgi's personal life, specifically his breaking up with his ex-girlfriend Anya, and makes jokes about his short program during the Cup of China. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Mila's coach, and she travels with him along with the Russian team. Under Yakov's guidance, Mila was able to enter the Grand Prix Women's Final, along with Sara. Sara Crispino Although Sara is a fellow competitor, Mila and Sara are seen to be on good terms. They sit together in the audience at the Rostelecom Cup men's free skate, and she is concerned for Sara when the latter starts crying during Michele's performance. Both of them manage to proceed to the GPF ladies' program, and they sit together at the rinkside. Victor Nikiforov Victor is Mila's ex-rink mate, however, there has yet to be any interaction seen between the two of them. Trivia * Yuri's nickname for Mila, which is баба (baba), meaning 'old lady' or 'grandmother' in both Japanese and Russian, might be a play on Mila's surname, Babicheva. * Mila's hairstyle consists of an undercut that starts from slightly above her ear, although the shaved parts are usually hidden by the outer layers of hair. * Mila is seen during the Sochi GPF banquet taking pictures of Yuuri pole dancing.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 * Mila's name is romanized as so by Kubo Mitsurou but has also been romanized as Mira and MillaYURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Ladies' Skaters Category:Russia Category:Europe